I LOVE HER AND WE WERE JUST A FLUKE
by Maxine33069
Summary: Its nearly Christmas,Clark and Lois wishes start coming true they end up having a secret affair and Clark is cheating on Lana,how will she find out?,Will Lois and Clark stay together?Who will find out?How will they cope and will something interesting happen? SEX AND SOON TO BE BABYFIC For those of you who love Lana soz for those of you who don't well u know,Mature Fic NC-17


_**I LOVE HER AND WE WERE JUST A FLUKE**_

Christmas was two weeks away, everyone was preparing and Lois was at Clark's door about to ring the doorbell and she saw someone that she thought she wouldn't see at his house Lana, she was furious, even though she knew they had got back together after they broke up, but she didn't realize they moved in together. She rang the doorbell twice and stepped away.

"Lois you're here, now what do you want?" Lana asked rudely

Lois scoffed silently "I'm here because I wanted to say HI." Even though that was not her intentions.

"Lois", Clark shouted from the other side of the room, "Lois, I'm so glad you're here, I missed you so much while you were gone, there was no-one to tease me, hit me and call me Smallville." He screamed as he swept her off the floor hugging her

"OK Smallville, I get your point, don't drag it on or else I'll punch you in the face"

"But seriously Lois I really missed you" he said as he stroked her right arm gently

Lana looked at them with a jealous look like she was about to slap Lois and shoot Clark with a Kryptonite Bullet.

"Clark I'm gonna head to the Talon I got some things to do" Said Lana

"Oh sure Lana" Clark said without taking his eye of Lois

"You must be cold Lois come on in" Clark smiled to Lois

"I got an idea lets watch a movie, what you got?"

"I got Die Hard 1 and 2, A Christmas Carol, Snow dogs and especially for you The Grinch" Clark said jokingly

"Hey I am nothing like the Grinch and I pick any Die Hard" Lois Laughed

"Ok A Christmas Carol it is" Clark quickly announced

They sat down on the couch together, Lois didn't mind one bit and she started to shiver, Clark quickly saw and covered their laps with the red blanket that Lois gave Clark the day they met in the field. There was an awkward silence and Lois quickly broke it by saying

"C'mon tell me all the gossip, I didn't know you and Lana had moved in together, things must ah be very interesting now Clarkie"

"She hasn't moved in, she just spends a lot of time here" Clark protested

Lois couldn't help but grin at the fact they weren't living together, the awkward silence quickly returned now it was Clark's turn to break it

He broke it by saying "So anything new happen to you maybe a new Boyfriend or something"

"Nope"Lois said

Clark did exactly what Lois had done Smile as the movie continued, Lois wanted Clark to move closer to her and Clark wanted Lois to move closer to him, knowing Clark she knew he wasn't a move so she faked a shiver and he said " Lois are you alright, d..Do you want me to move closer or get you another blanket? He asked nicely

"Anything is fine" she said quietly but excited on the inside

So Clark moved closer to her "Is this Ok" he asked

"Yeah its fine Clark I'm feeling a lot warmer" she grinned

The movie continued and they were even closer than before Lois' hand was on the quilt and she was eager for him to hold it, Clark thought to himself should he hold her hand but what if it became something more he was already dating Lana, he decided to do it but slowly, So he slipped his pinkie in-between her pinkie and she didn't mind she looked down and smiled so he moved his other finger then his middle finger and his index finger and before she knew it he was holding her hand and she didn't mind one bit, the movie finished and Clark asked what movie she wanted to watch next to while away the time she replied "DIE HARD"

He smiled at her and said yes, he didn't want to but he let go of her hand and put the next DVD. He sat in the same position and slowly grabbed a hold of her hand again; he thought this could become something more again and was kinda happy about it so he decided to make the next move; he slid his hand out of hers, he could see she was a bit upset and faked a yawn as if he was tired and put his hand around her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer.

She moved closer to him as well and then she relaxed her head on his manly chest and she could feel him breathing on her, she decided she wanted it to become more than this and decided she it was her turn to make the move and she put her hand under the quilt and slid her hand onto his lap, he felt what she was doing as he quickly became hard, he tried to push down his erection so Lois wouldn't notice but she did.

"Lois" Clark groaned

Lois tried slipped her hand away but Clark caught a hold of it and said

"I didn't tell you to stop" he moaned

She freed manhood from his trousers and boxers and she grabbed a hold of the shaft of his penis and started to jerk it up and down and touched the tip and rubbed it gently.

"Lois" Clark groaned

"DO you want me to stop touching Clark Jnr?" she asked Clark

He said "No"

She put her face under the quilt and put her mouth gently onto Clark Jnr and licked and sucked it.

"Smallville, would you like to take this upstairs? I mean if you want to" she asked politely

"Yes but I want to know if you would like to" he said nicely

"I would love to" She smiled

"Race you up stairs" Clark said as he put his crown jewels away in his pants and he ran and picked her up and took her up to his bedroom.

They got to the bedroom and he quickly pulled of her clothes and pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her passionately like he was on Red K again, he kissed her making a path from her breasts to her clit, he licked and sucked her clit and teased her the way she teased him all the time. He took off all his clothes and put his body above her "I want you Lois" and placed himself inside her taking his time and slowly thrusting in and out, up and down and he gradually go faster and she kept up with him.

"Clark I'm about to cum, cum with me please Clark" She moaned

"I'll wait for you always" he said as he kissed her passionately

They both came and dropped down onto the bed and slept on each other.

The next morning Oliver came over to the Kent farm to talk about the team and called "Clark, Clark where are you? We need to talk" he said as he ran up the stairs to Clark's bedroom and pushed the door open and was shocked to see what he had saw Lois and Clark naked on the same bed it could only mean one thing Hell froze over or the seven signs of the apocalypse.

"What do you want Oliver, Lois is sleeping" It was then he realized what he had said and grabbed his boxers from the floor.

"I can explain Oliver, it's not what it looks like" He said

"So you can explain sleeping with my Ex and I thought you were with Lana anyway" Oliver said with rage

"I am its complicated, she came over last night and one thing led to another" Clark tried to explain

"I can see that very clearly thanks Clark" Oliver said sarcastically

"You're the one who said that my feelings were masked under sarcasm a long time ago" Clark replied with a small uncomfortable smile

"Clark, you know I still love Lois, how could you do this to me, I thought you were my friend, it seems like I've been wrong about a lot of things lately and hey while we are on this this topic you don't even love Lois like I do."

"I am your friend Oliver and I didn't know how you felt about Lois and your wrong.. I I I Love Lois a lot" Clark shouted

"Smallville, why are you shouting?" Lois said with anger as she woke up

"Hi Lois How are you feeling after Clark _penetrated _you without my consent" Oliver said nicely

"Wait, Oliver I didn't mean for this to happen it just did, I came over and-"she said without finishing her sentence

"Don't tell me one thing led to another, yeah thought so I've been hearing it a lot lately" Oliver said getting really pissed

"OLIVER. We are very sorry and we didn't meant to hurt anyone and I didn't know you still felt that way about me I thought you moved onto that BITCH Dinah and yes I do still love you" Lois said from the bottom of her heart

"YOU DO" Clark and Oliver said in Unison while Clark looked upset, Oliver looked very happy

"There will always be a part of me that loves you and that part will also hate you as well for leaving me when I needed you but you have to except the fact that I.I.I love Clark as well" Lois said while putting on off Clark's T-Shirt's

"YOU DO" Clark and Oliver said in unison again while Clark was over the moon while Oliver looked sorta upset but happy

Lois got up at walked over to Clark and slapped him and walked up to Oliver and kissed him and he kissed her back pulling her close like he never wanted to let go and he started to slide his hand down her back

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them Oliver" said Clark and Lois in unison

"OK I see how it is, you sleep with her and I don't even get to kiss her goodbye"

He looked sad so Lois gave him a hug and he hugged her he turned his head and stuck his tongue out and gave him the illusion he was about to cup her bum

"I'm warning you Oliver I can see you through the mirror on the wall and Oliver please don't tell Lana about me and Clark" Lois asked

"I won't if you kiss me once more" Oliver said

"Don't push your luck Oliver" Clark said

"I think it's fair" Lois said

She kissed Oliver one last time for barely 10 seconds before Clark got between them and that's when they heard a car door shut, "Oh my God it's Lana she said she was gonna come at 10 in the morning, his eyes darted to the clock it was 9.59 am

What are we gonna do?" he said to Oliver and Lois

"You mean what are you guys gonna do I'm innocent I'm sorry I just can't say the same for you guys" said Oliver

They gave him a look

"All right Clark put on some clothes and go down stairs and Lois (he looked through his gym bag) wear this top and follow Clark"

"Are you crazy, this won't work" Lois and Clark said at the same time

"Just trust me it will just go" Said Oliver

Clark went down stairs and Lois followed

"WHY IS SHE STILL HERE AND WHY IS SHE NOT DRESSED CLARK TELL ME NOW" Lana screamed

"Lana I can explain, She stayed over last night in my bedroom, because it was late and-"

Oliver came down stairs with only boxers" And she had company so we stayed in Clark's room while he stayed downstairs on the couch that's all. wait did you think Clark and Lois slept together, because If he did I would MURDER HIM. I WOULD BE ON TRIAL FOR MANSLAUGHTER OR HOMOCIDE.

"Wait I thought you were with Dinah"

"I was, I broke up with her because I realised just how much I LOVED LOIS ISNT THAT RIGHT CLARKIE"Oliver said

"I think me and Oliver should go, let's go and get our clothes on now Ollie, Sweetie" Lois Said

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

There was a knock at Lois' door

"Who's it" Lois Asked

"It's the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE" The man said politely

"Hey Smallville, What do you want" She said sort of rudely

"Hey, what's with the mood, I just had the best day of my life yesterday didn't you" he said confused

"I did it's just that I feel very ill" She said

"WHAT ARE YOU PREGNANT, IF YOU ARE I'LL BE THERE TO SUPPORT YOU BUT WE NEED TO FIND BABY NAMES AND GET IT A PLAID RED AND BLUE OR RED AND GOLD SHIRTS " he said worried but excited

"WHAT THE- I'm not pregnant I just caught a cold it's the middle of winter and If I was we are not buying it those horrible plaid shirts" she said as politely as she could

"Hey those plaid shirts aren't terrible they are decent and comfortable" He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"So do you want me to make some chicken soup or some food" he offered kindly

"No thank you Smallville" She said

"Stop pretending everything's OKAY" he said

"I'm not I'm simply try to put things the way they were before" Lois Said

"So what would you like to do?" Clark Asked

"I dunno maybe watch a movie actually that might not be such a great idea considering what happened last time? Lois Said

"What happened last time was great and bad but it doesn't mean we can't watch a movie" Clark protested

"Okay whatever" Lois nodded in agreement

"What should we watch" Clark asked

"Anything but Christmas movie or movies about affairs or cheating on someone" Lois protested

"Okay, The Grinch it is" Clark told Lois

They sat through the movie cuddled up together holding hands, they paused it at one point to get some popcorn and they went to the kitchen when Lois put the popcorn in the microwave Clark brought out mistletoe and put it above their heads.

"I'm not gonna kiss you" Lois said to Clark

"Why not" Clark said a bit mad

"Because if I do I won't stop and we'll end up on the bed" Lois sneezed and coughed at Clark

"Come on just one little kiss for Clarkie" Said Clark

"Ok Come here" Lois said giving up into Clark's offer

They kissed passionately and Lois grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and strangely some Chocolate sauce

"Clark, forget about the movie, let's go to the room" Lois said with passion

The popcorn fell onto the bed

"I got an idea it involves Chocolate sauce, are you interested?" Lois asked

"F**k yeah" Clark yelled


End file.
